Seeker's Adventures: Part 5 Mechincal Problems
by annasaurus875
Summary: Engineer has been working on something, but stress is getting to him...


Scout peeked into the Spy's room trying not to wake up the Frenchman. "Where is it..." he looked on the fancy desk with a mirror on it and even looked under the bed without waking up the Spy. Then his attention caught on the chest in the corner "It must be in there." He tip-toed towards the chest and tried to open it but was locked by two padlocks. "God damn it" Spy turned in his bed and Scout rushed out of the room as fast as he can. The Spy laughed.

Engineer was running all over the place the week he got back. He was always in the basement where he built his proto-type Sentries and Dispensors, but this time is seemed that he was working on something new. Most of the mercs have realised this and even tried to talk to the hard-hat but he said he was too busy. Then the man never came for breakfast in the mornings or any of Soldier's meetings, Demoman knocked on the basement door "Are you in there mate?" the sound of sparks stopped and a tired man opened the door, the man wasn't wearing his hat and even with the goggles on you could see the bags underneath his eyes "What you want Tavish?" the Scottishman held up a whisky bottle "Do ye want to join me with a join laddie?" Engi shook his head "Na, sorry Tavish but I'm busy here" and shut the door on his face.

"For the last time Emily, I am not doing that!" Seeker was sitting on top of the building of the town's parlour with Emily "Coo?" Seeker face palmed herself "No, no,no,no,no! Mate your not gonna make me" Emily bounced up and down on a vent pipe, Amia covered her ears "Fine! At least stop doing that" the dove stopped and cooed happily "Ok, I go to him tomorrow, but if anything comes up from the Administrator then I aint going" Emily nodded and watched Amia's wings spread and followed the girl behind.

Sniper was sitting with his feet on the table reading his newspaper as per usual, then Demo came in and got out some whisky from the fridge and he sighed, Sniper put his sunglasses on top of his hat "Whats the matter Cyclops?" Tavish turned to the Australian "The mechinc laddies been busy again, didnt even come for a drink" he was about to leave but then asked "Have you seen the control box for the TV is?" Lawrence shook his head, Tavish sighed and lifted his newspaper again "Talk to him later.."."Boo!" Sniper yelled and fell off his chair "Bloody hell, what de..." Sniper looked up at the Scout who had put his hat and sunglasses on "Goodday mates, I love Seeker and shes is gone for ever!" Sniper stood up and looked down at the very short man "Give me that wanka!" and chased Scout out of the room and into the lounge. Heavy was reading a book from one of the shelves, he 'accidently' moved his foot and tripped up the boy "Oi! What was that for!?" Scout got up and brushed dust off him and then fell to the ground by the Australian "Ye pay for that mate" and punched the boy in the face. Once Lawrence got his stuff back he left to his quarters, leaving the Scout in bruises "Jeez I didnt know he could punch so hard" Heavy turned a page "Dont anger Sniper, especially bout Iskatel" Scout clicked his neck "Guess so.. oh hey big guy seen the remote anywhere?" the giant replyed with a shrug.

Sniper opened his quarters and scanned the room, the sunlight was shining through the window with the view of Tuefort, he laid his eyes on the picture on his desk. The photo held Seeker and Sniper together from years before, "I miss ye shelia".

"Hey Engi!" Dell dropped his wrench and was shocked to find Seeker hanging upside down from the ceiling light "Christ Alive, dont spook me like that, what are you doing here?" Amia grinned "You've been ignoring you mates.."" Engi wiped sweat off hs forehead "Its an surprise, so dont say anything" Seeker jumped down and looked at the engineer "What are you talking about...Ooooo interesting, I wont say a word","You better, or you will find your wings in a twist" Seeker laughed "Good luck with that" and flew out the garage doors.


End file.
